


Молодые и беспечные

by Perfect_criminal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 Times, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Napping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_criminal/pseuds/Perfect_criminal
Summary: 5 раз, когда Широ засыпал на Ките, и 1 раз, когда наоборот.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Young, and in Fields](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482993) by [verdenal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdenal/pseuds/verdenal). 



> Спасибо огромное за бетинг Red_Sally и theotterone
> 
> В подарок Лавушке
> 
> Ребята, волшебная Air Force Felicity подарила к этому тексту арт!!! Арррр  
> http://imgur.com/8HuS3eM

i.

Никто из них не может заснуть после битвы, и никто не хочет оставаться один. Вместо этого они заваливаются в гостиную и играют в карты, пока адреналин не растворится в крови. Обычно первыми отрубаются Пидж – может быть, из-за возраста – или Кит – вероятно, из-за того, что у него есть только два режима: полная апатия или сумасшедшее возбуждение. Но сегодня они оба держатся бодрячком и сосредоточены на игре. Ханк надеется, что вскорости они растеряют энтузиазм, потому что у него уже начинают слипаться веки, а ему совершенно не хочется в постель. Ему претит сама мысль покинуть друзей или остаться в одиночестве самому, даже сейчас, по прошествии земного часа. Он смотрит на Лэнса, который каким-то образом умудряется одновременно быть бодрым и проигрывать в «Сундучки». А Широ, естественно…

А Широ, понимает Ханк, не слышно уже целую вечность. Его голова склонена к груди, а глаза закрыты. 

– Он что, спит? – шепчет Ханк.

Кит поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, и кивает в ответ, а потом пожимает плечами, когда Ханк спрашивает, нужно ли им что-то с этим делать.

– Пусть спит, – говорит он. – Мы никого в таких случаях не будим.

Видеть Широ спящим очень странно, потому что порой он похож не на человека, а на воплощённый идеал героического пилота, но Ханк изо всех сил старается сосредоточиться на игре. Не то чтобы у него был шанс выиграть: по крайней мере, не тогда, когда Пидж совершенно точно мухлюет весь вечер. 

– Ты мухлюешь! – кричит Лэнс после очередного проигрыша, когда ему не удаётся собрать все пятёрки. 

– Ничего подобного! – кричит Кит в ответ, перегибаясь через стол.

– Заткнитесь, – шипит Пидж, показывая на Широ, которого, кажется, не разбудили эти вопли.

– Точно, заткнись, – говорит Кит Лэнсу одними губами и кидается в него картой. Она попадает ему ровно между глаз; и Ханку становится стыдно за то, что он рассмеялся.

Лэнс пытается швырнуть её обратно, но вместо этого карта просто бесполезно приземляется на стол. 

– Могу научить, если хочешь, – предлагает Кит, изображая собственный бросок.

Ханк чувствует, как готовый возмутиться Лэнс вдруг утихает:

– Хм, давай.

Они проводят ещё две партии, когда становится ясно, что Пидж непобедима. Ханк, наконец, чувствует, как напряжение уходит из его тела, и он уверен – остальные чувствуют то же самое. Так что всем пора идти спать.

– Может, стоит переложить Широ?

Кит качает головой:

– Я сам справлюсь.

Ханк выводит Лэнса из гостиной до того, как тот успеет что-либо сказать. Однако на полпути к комнатам он останавливается. 

– Ханк?

– Пойду посмотрю, не нужна ли Киту помощь с Широ. Ведь он такой… – Ханк жестами пытается передать, насколько Широ здоровый парень, а Кит – жилистый. Наверное. Компактный. Ханк не уверен.

Дверь в гостиную всё ещё приоткрыта, и он слышит доносящиеся из неё голоса. Ханк останавливается снаружи. Ему стыдно подслушивать, но они совершенно точно говорили что-то об отсутствии секретов друг от друга.

Кит сидит на корточках у дивана и разговаривает с Широ. Ханк слышит слово «соня» и мягкий смех на два голоса. А потом:

– Если хочешь, останусь здесь.

– Ты не обязан, – голос Широ приглушённый и мягкий. Ханк впервые слышит в нем такой усталый тон.

– Всё в порядке. Хочешь послушать про мой домик в пустыне?

– Про твою лачугу? – выдыхает Широ со смешком.

– Ты так говоришь, потому что понятия не имеешь, каких трудов она стоила.

– Так расскажи мне, – говорит Широ.

Кит усаживается на пол у головы Широ – из-за спины Кита Ханку видны лишь белые пряди волос – и начинает говорить.

Ханк наблюдает, как рука Широ тянется к Киту, и решает, что ему пора.

ii

Отдых между боями, как Лэнс уже осознал, на самом деле никакой не отдых. Вот почему ему не верится, что Широ спит. Они сдались и просто устроились в коридоре рядом с кухней, где Пидж и Ханк пытаются приготовить что-нибудь съедобное, прежде чем они прибудут к источнику сигнала бедствия, полученного накануне.

Лэнс пытался устроить тотализатор на тему того, в какое дерьмо они вляпаются на этот раз, но никто не хочет делать ставки, так что вместо этого он сидит на полу и пялится на Широ напротив, который выглядит спящим второй раз за всё то время, что Лэнс его знает, а сидящий рядом с Широ Кит бесцельно тасует карты, не обращая никакого внимания на странное зрелище у себя под боком.

Голова Широ откидывается назад, с глухим звуком стукнувшись о стену. Кит кидает картой в Лэнса.

– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя научил?

Лэнс уже собирается ответить, что во всей вселенной нет ничего, чему Кит мог бы его научить, как вдруг Широ всхрапывает так громко, что: а) Лэнс полностью теряет нить мыслей, б) Кит роняет из рук карты со всей грациозностью рекламного горе-актера, в) просыпается сам.

Широ смотрит на них, сонно моргая.

– Чёрт, – хохочет Лэнс. – Никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то так громко храпел.

– Извините, – говорит Широ.

Лэнсу мгновенно становится стыдно.

– Нет, ничего страшного. Просто было очень смешно.

– Как пёс, который пукнул и сам себя разбудил, – говорит Кит с бесстрастным лицом.

– Какого хера, чувак?

Широ кидает на Кита сонный взгляд, осуждающий и странно ласковый одновременно, но ничего не говорит.

Кит пожимает плечами:

– Шучу. 

Потом он смотрит на Широ и опускает одно плечо: Широ приподнимает брови, но кивает и сползает вниз, устраивая голову на плече Кита. 

– Ни за что не поверю, что тебе удобно, – отмечает Лэнс.

– Всё равно времени почти не осталось, – говорит ему Кит, и Широ фыркает, видимо, соглашаясь, но глаза у него уже закрываются.

Что-то сжимается в груди у Лэнса, и это не похоже на космический вакуум, а скорее на аллергию – раздражающее, неуместное присутствие чего-то постороннего. Кит подталкивает к нему колоду и говорит:

– Покажи мне свой бросок.

Точно, карты, вспоминает Лэнс. Он запускает одну в Кита, но она падает, не долетев.

– Тут всё дело в хватке, – говорит ему Кит, как будто это нереально полезная информация. – И в правильном движении запястьем.

– А ты здорово объясняешь.

– Заткнись. Как думаешь, почему у меня так и не сложилось с этой фигнёй, типа ассистент преподавателя в Гарнизоне.

– Ага, потому что ты оттуда пробкой вылетел. 

– Да ещё до этого, придурок. Они хотели, чтобы я учил одного паренька на симуляторе. Я продержался с неделю.

Лэнс смеётся, представляя себе это. Он тасует колоду, пытаясь повторить движения Кита, воображая, как карта взлетает, описывая дугу в воздухе, переворачивает её: пиковая шестёрка, на зловещее предзнаменование не тянет.

Лэнс запускает её в полёт через коридор, пытаясь попасть Киту в нос, и карта летит по идеальной траектории…

И попадает прямо Широ в лоб.

Лэнс и Кит застывают оба, распахнув глаза и раскрыв рты, но Широ лишь слегка меняет положение во сне и бормочет что-то, чего Лэнс не может разобрать.

– Неплохо, – говорит ему Кит. – Кроме, ну знаешь, самого прицела. Если ты, конечно, изначально не целился в Широ. 

Они начинают пререкаться, швыряясь друг в друга картами, пока не возвращаются Ханк и Пидж с чем-то, что вполне могло бы сойти за земной обед, а Широ продолжает похрапывать, пока Кит не приподнимает плечо, касаясь его рёбер кончиками пальцев, и это прикосновение – самое нежное, что Лэнс когда-либо видел от Кита.

iii

Позже Пидж признаёт, что отравить еду было неплохой идеей, ведь паладины всегда рады съесть что-нибудь, что не выглядит как отходы из труб в Нью-Джерси. Прокол оказался лишь в том, что отравили только еду Широ. Судя по всему, пришельцы посчитали именно его главной угрозой и решили, что без него команда подчинится им без возражений.

Пидж смешит сама мысль.

Конечно, им еще пришлось тащить бессознательное тело Широ обратно в замок. А потом воевать за то, кто первый останется присматривать за ним – Пидж вытащила третий номер – а потом пытаться выяснить, чем именно его отравили и каковы будут последствия. Но Пидж поняла, что на это у неё просто не хватит терпения, так что оставила это на Ханка, Аллуру и Корана.

Осталось, наверное, ещё минут пятнадцать до того, как ей нужно сменить Кита, но ей нечем заняться, а Широ выглядел так плохо, когда они доставили его в замок.

Кит сидит на стуле напротив кровати Широ и листает книгу на альтеанском, которую, уверена Пидж, он вовсе не читает. Широ бледен и неподвижен. И ее это бесит, но плечи Кита каменеют – а значит, он заметил ее на пороге, так что остается только войти.

Кит молчит, когда она останавливается перед ним. Это бесит ее сильнее всего прочего, ну, кроме того, что Широ плохо. Бесит, что Кит ведёт себя так, будто он единственный из них обеспокоен, как будто у него одного сейчас есть какое-то исключительное право испытывать страх. Но, в конце концов встретившись с ней взглядом, он выглядит так, как она себя чувствует. 

Истощённым. Взбешённым. Напуганным.

– Я… э, принести тебе что-нибудь попить?

Кит, проявляя несвойственный ему такт, ничего не говорит о том, насколько абсурдна вся эта ситуация:

– Почему бы и нет. Да и Широ наверняка захочет пить, когда проснётся.

Так что Пидж уходит, и берёт мешочки с водой и немного закусок, возвращаясь назад как можно медленней, потому что ей не хочется показаться чересчур нетерпеливой. Она редко задумывается о разнице в возрасте с другими пилотами, но сейчас ощущает эти несколько лет, как наковальню, привязанную к лодыжке, и не может объяснить себе, почему.

Она останавливается в коридоре, услышав голоса, доносящиеся из комнаты Широ. Оба говорят одновременно, но она может разобрать только слова Кита, то, как он снова и снова зовёт Широ по имени. Он говорит: это просто я, просто Кит, говорит, где тот находится. Пидж понимает, что именно происходит. Она сосредотачивается на собственном дыхание, пока звуки паники Широ не утихают. Не то чтобы они не знали – но друг с другом об этом не говорят, а Широ держит все в себе, так что притвориться легче легкого. Потом она ходит туда-сюда по коридору, пока голоса не стихают окончательно, а потом ждёт ещё одну минуту, просто на всякий случай, и возвращается в комнату Широ.

Кит лежит, вытянувшись на кровати рядом с Широ, а Широ снова спит, свернувшись у него под боком. Пидж осторожно ставит воду рядом с кроватью. Кит не просит её подать кружку.

– Думаю, чем бы его ни отравили, это уже ушло из его организма, – говорит он ей.

– Он и правда выглядит получше.

И это так, Широ выглядит лучше. Его кожа приобрела нормальный оттенок, и он больше не потеет.

– Мне нужно рассказать Аллуре и остальным, – говорит Кит, поднимаясь с кровати.

– Я могу пойти, если хочешь, – быстро говорит Пидж. – То есть, наверное будет лучше, если Широ…

Кит криво ей улыбается:

– Всё в порядке, пока он не один. Он доверяет тебе. А если он спросит, где я, просто скажи ему.

– Нет, правда, – настаивает Пидж. – Можешь остаться с ним, если хочешь.

– Всё в порядке, – говорит ей Кит. – Мне в любом случае не помешает проветриться.

Так что она его отпускает и устраивается ждать, не отводя глаз от вмятины, оставленной на кровати Китом, и от Широ, всё ещё лежащего свернувшись около неё.

iv

Аллура не ожидала, что нунвиль окажет такое воздействие на людей. 

Альтеанцы пьют его медленно, обычно при тусклом освещении, и он способствует расслаблению и покою. Паладины же пьют его залпом, объясняя это тем, что только так могут переносить его вкус. И если подумать, конечный результат именно таков, какого и стоило ожидать при столь грубом методе употребления.

Лэнс становится ещё более шумным. Ханк становится теплее (и немного слезливее). Пидж по большей части воздерживается от питья, но уже около получаса маниакальная ухмылка не сходит с её лица. Кит остаётся молчаливым, но как-то смягчается. Широ засыпает.

Аллура, со своей стороны, наблюдает за ними. Она думает, что любит их, но не всегда понимает своих паладинов. Из любви к ним она хочет быть ближе; как лидер она хочет понять, горит ли в ком-то тот же огонь, что и в ней.  
Увы, это не особенно помогает. Пока она поняла только, от нунвиля люди становятся гротескными версиями самих себя. А может, наконец, позволяют себе свободно вздохнуть.

Кит удивляет её больше остальных; она ожидала от него злости или, по крайней мере, шума. Может, она ожидала, что они поцапаются с Лэнсом, который, вытанцовывая по комнате, время от времени подкатывает к Киту, пытаясь затеять ссору. Вместо этого он сидит на расстоянии вытянутой руки от неё, а Широ лежит головой на его коленях. Аллура не знает, какого именно поведения она ожидала от Широ. Наверное, ничего не ожидала. И это – приятный сюрприз.

– Он каждый раз так делает, – говорит ей Кит. Его рука в волосах Широ.

– Делает как? – спрашивает Аллура, в то время как Широ бормочет:

– Не делаю.

– Делаешь, – отвечает Кит. – Еще в Гарнизоне, – начинает он, и это привлекает внимание всех паладинов. – Помнишь того парня, Широ, вы с ним учились в одном классе, как его звали?

– Джон?

– Может и так, – соглашается Кит. – Он протащил в общагу ящик того дерьмового пива, которое продавали в городе, и пригласил тебя выпить вместе с ним. А ты притащил с собой меня.

– Он так разозлился, – говорит Широ, обращаясь по большей части к ноге Кита.

– Я б на его месте тоже разозлился! – орет Лэнс. Аллура думает, что орет он просто потому что сам по себе громкий, но в его голосе нет злости.

– Как бы там ни было, – продолжает Кит, сверля Лэнса взглядом. – Ты выпил два пива и тут же заснул прямо на мне.

– Ничего подобного.

– Заснул. И слюны мне на униформу напускал.

Это заставляет рассмеяться даже Аллуру.

Как только становится ясно, что больше сплетен не последует, остальные паладины расходятся, оставляя Аллуру фактически наедине с Китом. Кит настораживает её без какой-либо видимой причины: это что-то во взгляде, или в напряженной челюсти, хотя он неотступно на её стороне. Видеть его таким – обескураживает. Она сосредоточивается на движении руки Кита в волосах Широ и на том, что впервые на ее памяти Широ выглядит расслабленным. 

– Вы двое близки, – говорит она Киту.

– Да, – говорит Кит, не попадаясь на её уловку.

– Расскажешь мне об этом?

Взгляд у Кита слишком расчётливый для подобной ситуации, и Аллура чувствует жаркую волну стыда, а потом злости за то, что ей стало стыдно.

– Нечего тут особо рассказывать, – говорит он, пожимая плечами.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне, – говорит ему Аллура.

Для неё это самое главное. Она доверяет паладинам собственную жизнь, хочет она этого или нет. И наоборот. Или, по крайней мере, именно так это должно работать.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты доверился мне сам, – объясняет она. – И доверил его.

Это привлекает внимание Кита, и он наклоняет голову на бок, будто обдумывает предложение. А потом протягивает свою свободную руку Аллуре и говорит:

– Думаю, над этим я могу поработать.

Она протягивает руку и берёт его ладонь в свою. Неплохо для начала.

v

Коран – активный сторонник "увольнительных на берег": он достаточно стар, чтобы знать, какова цена непрерывных сражений, а если оставить Аллуру без присмотра, она будет продолжать борьбу, пока не потеряет сознание. Так что, когда червоточина приводит их к мирной, негусто населённой планете, он убеждает свою принцессу дать им выходной.

Он идёт по фиолетовому полю к расположенной на дальнем краю деревне, куда отправились все его спутники, чтобы отведать местную кухню, когда замечает, что кто-то лежит в траве впереди. Когда Коран подходит ближе, то понимает, что это не один человек, а двое, и оба ему знакомы: это Кит и Широ.

Подойдя ближе, он приветствует их, и Кит виновато приподнимает голову. 

– Я бы присоединился к остальным, – говорит он, хотя Коран не упомянул об этом. – Но я в ловушке. 

Он жестом показывает на Широ, который распластался по нему и совершенно очевидно спит.

По примятой траве вокруг Коран понимает, что спал он не всё время, но никак это не комментирует. Он тоже когда-то был молод и беспечен. 

– Если не доберетесь до деревни к ночи, я приду за вами, – говорит он Киту. – Не беспокойся об этом.

– Хорошо.

Коран идёт дальше, и через какое-то время слышит позади себя смех и шелест сминаемой травы, и ускоряет шаг.

vi

Широ просыпается от ощущения тепла и тяжести, и у него уходят полминуты на осознание, что это Кит спит на его груди. Его ровное дыхание снова убаюкивает Широ, хоть он и старается не заснуть – просто на всякий случай.

Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, это Кит возится на нём.

– Не ожидал, что ты останешься, – говорит он, зевая.

– Я бы не оставил тебя одного.

– Я не это имел в виду, – говорит Кит, хитро улыбаясь уголками губ. – Просто ты не соня. 

– Никогда не был соней.

– Я знаю.

– Но, – говорит Широ, обнимая Кита за талию, – я всегда готов выслушать контраргументы.

Кит смеется, и Широ хочется закрыть этот звук в бутылку и всегда носить с собой. Вместо этого он целует его в уголок глаза, потому что точно так же переполнен чувством от вида его слипшихся после сна ресниц.

– Думаю, я могу предъявить кое-что убедительное, – говорит Кит, прижимаясь ближе.

– Я тебя внимательно слушаю, – шепчет Широ ему в губы.

**Author's Note:**

> Приходите к нам в новое соо Широ и Кита!
> 
>  
> 
> <http://shirokeith.diary.ru/>


End file.
